Sweet Revenge
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: SasuTemaShika. Haven't desided on final pairing yet for now it's SasuTema. Shikamaru and Sasuke used to be great friends until Shikamaru crossed the line. Now Sasuke wants revenge and 3 years later he sees how. highschool fanfic.
1. Chapter 1:An Old Rivialary The New Girl

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto. I would love it if I did though.**

**A.N.: Okay as well as a naruhina fan I'm also a HUGE fan of unusual pairing and this story has been screaming at me to write it. Oh plz don't say anything about my spelling, I already know I can't spell worth crap. Or my grammar. Oh and Temari is 17, Kankuro is 16 and Gaara is 15 in this.**

Nara Shikamaru and Uchiha Sasuke have been good friends since elementary school. Well… they could stand each other so that was good enough for them. But sometimes even the best of friends could over step there boundaries. That's what Shikamaru did in ninth grade. The two had gotten into a fight for one reason or another and Shikamaru had called him "Emo Orphan Annie." That had been a hit below the belt for the young Uchiha and Shikamaru knew it. Sasuke's parents had died in a car crash back in 5th grade and he had been living with his older brother ever since. He never forgave him after that and had been waiting for the chance to hit him were it hurt. When they hit 11th grade the Uchiha got his chance.

Sabaku no Temari pulled into the parking lot of Konoha High and looked at her two younger brothers who were clinging to their seats for dear life.

"Alright, both of ya, out!"

"Gladly." Both boys said in unison basically tripping over themselves to get to the safety of the solid ground. Temari rolled her eyes at her two over dramatic brothers. She wasn't _that_ bad of a driver. She got her license hadn't she? Okay just barely but that wasn't the point! She shook her head at the two boys worshiping the ground and yanked them both up.

"Come on bakas! We he classes to get to. And Gaara put your hood down. I'd prefer it if you made at least _one_ friend here."

Gaara glared at his older sister with his intense ocean green eyes but the red head obeyed. The three had just transferred from Sunagakure High. The two followed the mom like figure they called an older sister. They're parents had been killed a couple years back and ever since Temari had taken on the role as the mom. Temari watched her brothers go down the freshmen and sophomore halls and walked into her homeroom class where the juniors were piling in. She found an empty seat next to a sleeping brunette with a high ponytail and sat down. She looked at him and honestly couldn't resist. Smirking evilly she opened up her water bottle and dumped the contents on the sleeping Nara's head. She put the bottle back into her bag as the brunette shot up, making her laugh alittle. He glared at her accusingly and began arguing until Asuma-sensei made them shut up.

In the back a certain Uchiha sat smirking to himself. To the untrained eye it would seem as if Shikamaru was sending the new girl death glares. But Sasuke knew better. He knew the glint in his former friends eyes. His smirk grew and he chuckled softly to himself. Boy was revenge going to be sweet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Revenge Begins

**Alright this is over due if anyones actually reading this crappy story (i am oh so confindent aren't i?) Anyway school starting and a bad case of writer's block (DOWN WITH WRITER'S BLOCK!) ive been super busy and actually havent even been on Fanfiction in a while i had just realized i should update after a club today i should probably just shut up and get to work huh? (Shikamaru: That'd be nice...) *sweatdrop* Shut up Shika...-_-'**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Unfotunately i own nothing but the plot...**

Temari walked out of her class laughing at the lazy brunette, who's face was covered in blue ink.

"Oh come one Shikamaru, it was just a joke. Lighten up would ya!" She said turning the dial on her locker. It's been almost a week since Temari and her brothers moved there and Temari was making his life so troublesome he hardly stand it!

"Troublesome woman..." He muttered under his breath, and used his sleeve of his jacket to try to get the pen off his face. Temari sighed and helped him.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay? It was childish. I was bored and took it out on you." She said. Shikamaru felt his heart skip a beat. Why was it that when he was angery or annoyed with this girl all she had to do was bat those beautiful blue-green eyes and say something like that and he'd forget all about it.

_This only proves how troublesome she really is...*sigh*...what a drag..._

"Well, I found it quite entertaining." A smooth voice from behind Shikamaru said. Shikamaru growled.

"You would Uchiha." He said turning around to face his once best friend. The raven hair onyx eyed seventeen year old simply smirked at him, making him resemble his older brother, who was currently a student at Konoha University. Temari had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She couldn't help it. Shikamaru was just too funny when he got all worked up like that. That was part of the reason she torremented him. Sasuke looked at Temari and held out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I sit a few rows behind you and the 'Gentle Deer'* over here."

Shikamaru once again growled at the Uchiha.

"Oh! I'm Sabaku No Temari." She smiled and clasped her hand in his. Instead of shaking her hand, like Shikamaru and Temari expected, he _kissed _it! If Shikamaru was irratated before he was livid now. Sasuke smirked evilly inside as he made the tomboyish teen from the sand blush. Shikamaru grabbed Temari's arm pulling her away muttering something about class and her being troublesome to for making both of them late.

Sasuke smirked to himself walking way to his own class. Boy was this gonna be fun...

"YOU WANNA WHAT NOW?" Temari and Kankuro shouted over dinner that night. Gaara sighed.

"If I knew you two would freak out like this than I wouldn't of asked to go..." He mumbled. An upperclassman in most of his classes had invited him to go see a movie with him and a couple of his friends. When he went to ask his siblings if he could go they started spazzing out.

"Well, yeah I guess it's okay. Just come right home after the movie." Temari said after calming done. Gaara nodded.

"Well Nee-san I'm going out too. Baki's in town so I'm gonna hang out with him." Kankuro said putting away his dish.

"Alright tell him I said hi."

"Will do sis,"

After Kankuro and Gaara left Temari plopped on the couch, already bored out of her mind. She reached into her pocket and smirked as she pulled out a small piece of papper with an number scribbled on it.

Shikamaru was sitting in his room just staring at his ceiling when his cell phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nara what's up?" A familar female voice on the other end greeted. Shikamaru shot up.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?"

***= "Shika" in "Shikamaru" Means Gentle Deer in japanese in case anyone didnt know**

**Anyway thats all i got for now just to let you know I'm open to ideas for the story and i know they may have been out of charactor im trying to work on that anyway please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3:Shikamaru's Slip up

**Had a really bad day today, heck had a bad week! I need to destract myself...**

**Disclaimer:I own abousltly nothing execpt the plot and my brain...**

"Hey look it's Shikamaru," Choji said munching on his chips. The tall platnium blonde girl with light blue eyes next to him looked over to see their annoyed looking best friend walking with a blonde girl from their homeroom class. She put her hands on her hips.

"What took you so long Shikamaru? The movie starts in a few mintues!" She yelled.

"Hello to you too Ino. Hey Choji." Shikamaru said boredly. He was wearing a green t-shirt, jeans and a t-shirt that he litteraly just threw on because he didn't feel like looking for anything else. Choji nodded hello due to the fact his mouth was full.

"ANSWER MY DARN QUESTION SHIKAMARU NARA!" Ino shouted.

"I was waiting for Temari to hurry up. Why the heck did you give her my number anyway?" Shikamaru shouted back. The two went back and forth for a while. Choji and Temari sweatdropped.

"Are they always like that?" Temari asked watching the two fight.

"Yeah pretty much. They're like brother and sister." Choji replied slightly embaressed by his friends. He looked at Temari. "Temari right?"

She nodded and he smiled.

"I'm Akimichi Choji, we have lunch, homeroom and chemistry together."

Temari smiled and nodded then looked at the two teens still agruing.

"Hey we gonna go see the movie or what?" she asked annoyed.

"Shut up! No one invited you anyway!" Shikamaru shouted in the sper of the moment. He regeted it immedately as he saw the geniune hurt in her eyes.

_Shikamaru you baka!_ Choji and Ino thought angerily.

"Such a gentlemen Shikamaru," a familar voice said behind the group. "Now I see why your _so_ popular with the girls. A real lady killer."

Shikamaru growled at the smirking Uchiha, Ino swooned, and Choji compeletly zoned them out, wondering what was for breakfest the next day. Temari ignored him and started to walk away. Shikamaru immedately forgot Sasuke and grabbed her hand.

"Temari...I-I'm sorry..."

Ino almost died of shock when he said that...then almost faked it so one of the three boys would revive her...

"No, your right. No one invited me. I'll just go..." Temari said quietly. She pulled her hand away and walked toward her house. A few minutes later she felt a jacket drape over over her shoulders. She looked up to find herself staring into a pair of gogerous onyx eyes. Needless to say she was alittle dissapointed. She had been hoping Shikamaru would go after her

_*sigh* Wishful thinking I guess...Oh well Temari you shouldn't be complaining... This Sasuke guy is pretty hot..._

"You didn't need to follow me. I'm prefectly capable of finding my own way home." she said.

"It's dangerous at night," Sasuke said. "Only an idiot would let you walk home alone."

_Which brings us back to Shikamaru..._

Meanwhile...

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" Ino shouted beating on Shikamaru worse than Sakura would Naruto. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO AFTER HER!"

Shikamaru covered his head trying, and failing, to lessen the blows.

"OW! WHY SHOULD I? SHE'S GOT UCHIHA LOOKING AFTER HER! SHE WOULDN'T WANT ME TOO!"

Ino sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Shikamaru I knew you were lazy but I never thought you'd be stupid too." She looked her brother like best friend in the eyes. "Why do you think she got upset? She _wanted_ you to go after her. She _wanted _you to stop her and ask her to stay. She _likes_ you Shika! Now if you don't go after her I'm gonna kick the living crap outta ya! NOW GO!" Ino shout pushing him in the direction Temari and Sasuke walked off in. Shikamaru scolded.

"Troublesome woman..." He mumbled. But he obeyed and ran to catch up.

"This is my stop. Thanks alot." Temari smiled, back to her usaul self. Talking with Sasuke really helped calm her down. She didn't get why Shikamaru didn't like him. He didn't seem _that_ bad. Sasuke nodded.

"No problem, and ignore Nara next time. He's an idoit."

"You can say that again..."

"He's an idiot."

That made Temari laugh. Something caught Sasuke's eye and he pulled Temari into a deep, passionate kiss,which after a secound she complied to, and made sure his audiance got every bit of it.

Shikamaru sat there doe-eyed. This was a new low. Even for Sasuke. But there was nothing Shikamaru could do. Nothing but sit there and listen to his heart break.

**Sorry. That was kinda a boring chapter. But hey what can you do? Please Review I'd apperiate the feed back**


End file.
